Spoiler Alert
by KellyTheDaughterOfAeolus
Summary: "Harmony! Shut the freaking Hades up!" Exclaimed her identical triplet sister, Kate. Harmony,the brunette and green eyed "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "Heroes of Olympus" fangirl abruptly stopped fangirling about the first chapter of "The House of Hades"
1. Chapter 1

**An: Verrrry important chapter. If you dont read it, the rest of the story wont make any sense. This was beta'ed my CrinkleInTime.**

"Harmony! Shut the freaking Hades up!" Exclaimed her identical triplet sister, Kate. Harmony,the brunette and green eyed "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "Heroes of Olympus" fangirl abruptly stopped fangirling about the first chapter of "The House of Hades", and sent a death glare towards Kate. "Why?! It's not like you hate the series. I'm just getting it out of my system." The other triplet sister, Brittany, nodded. Brittany has hazel eyes, while her other sisters have green. "True dat", Harmony giggled and responded. "Go Brittany. Grammar worthy of Athena." Kate covered her ears. "Stop it! It's getting annoying!" Brittany smirked, drawing attention to her rosy cheeks. "Kate, why can't you be more like Harmony and I? Everything would be so much easier, for all of us." You see, in this triplet trio, there were three types of dedications. Level 3, Level 10, and Level Harmony.

- Line Break -

Harmony ;; The dedicated fan. She has all the books ; The Mark Of Athena, The Son of Neptune, and The lost Hero are all signed. She has all of the Percy Jackson special edition books, the graphic novels, and all the in-between books like "The Demigod Diaries". She has about a billion greek and roman mythology books. She completely got rid of anything to do with the Kane Chronicles when she re-read the series and found out that Amos said that "Compared to the Egyptians, the Greeks and Romans were babies." She has three different types of Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, two SPQR shirts, and a t-shirt that says "I'm a Demigod." Harmony draws the SPQR mark on her arm with permanent marker every morning with seven stripes. She has clay bead necklace and carries a 12 inch Steel hidden dagger everywhere. Like at school, mall, and anywhere but the airport. Harmony sleeps with it under her pillow, and spray painted it bronze. She has the first movie (special edition) and she already pre-ordered "The Sea Of Monsters" movie on disk (special edition), and "The House Of Hades" (also special edition). Harmony has a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and white t-Shirt with black lettering in the front saying "Greeks Kick Roman Podex into Tarturas" and on the back it says "My OTP is Fictional, But Don't Tell Them". These shirts are in her locker for emergencies. She also has the "Son of Sobek." She is half and half for greek and roman. She likes saying she is Mars daughter so she could be Frank's sister. Harmony has made a training center for her and her sisters. Harmony trains for 2 hours everyday,an hour in the morning and an hour in the night. Oh, anyway, Harmony is head over heels adoring Leo. She now wants to be a fire elementist, totally ships 'Heo'(Harmony's and Leo's couple name),and transformed a fanny pack into a tool belt with eight different compartments. She tries to control fire, but now she is forbidden to ever hold a match, lighter, or roast s'mores. For Halloween, because of her brunette hair, she dresses up like Piper on the bus at Wilderness school. With her jeans, brown hiking boots, and a snowboarding jacket, she braids her hair down the sides, but refuses to cut her hair with safety scissors.

Brittany ; Not as crazy as Harmony, but still dedicated. She has one SPQR shirt, one Camp Jupiter shirt, and one Camp Half-Blood shirt. She has All of the books, but only the main books and none of them are special edition. She has a metal dagger she uses when she trains with Harmony. She trains 1 hour a day, but also takes Martial Arts. She is purely greek. Another thing? She is in love with Nico di Angelo. She loves every fan-art. She has an aviator jacket, skull ring, and even went to the extent to making Mythomagic cards. She spray painted her metal dagger silver with streaks of black, trying to make it look like Stygian Iron.

Kate : She read just the new series, none of the original books, which is why she is purely Roman. She has 8 inch metal dagger she uses to train with Harmony and Brittany. She trains about once a week for an hour. She isn't nearly dedicated as much as either of her sisters. She has an SPQR shirt. Harmony gave her a Camp Half-Blood shirt once, and she burned it. She takes a lot of sports, which is her excuse for not training with her sisters.

- Line Break -

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't want my life to revolve around Percy Jackson." Harmony laughed. "Tough luck." Kate sighed, and the three girls walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

- Line Break -

"Can you believe it?! Ancient Mythology experts are actually coming to our school, all the way from San Francisco!" Harmony said excitedly. The girls were in their lunch break, and 30 minutes prior, the girls (along with their history class) had found out that special guests were coming to teach them on Ancient Mythology tomorrow. The unit was going to last two days. One day on Greek, one on Roman. Kate rolled her eyes, and made a point. "Harmony, thats only 15 miles away. Its like, a 30 minute car drive. San Francisco is not that special." Brittany laughed. "Oh, just let your sister have some fun." Kate grumbled, and then stood up. "Well, I'm going to the library. See you." She started to leave, but Brittany stood up with her. "I'll come with you." Kate shook her head furiously. "No! I'm meeting up with...Braden...for...studying. Yeah. Studying with Bradley." Kate then left, leaving no explanation. Harmony looked confused. "Since when does Kate study?" Brittany shrugged. "IDK. Come on. Let's go spy on her." Brittany threw the rest of her lunch away, and turned to face the rest of her friends. "Bye guys. Catch up with you later." In response, she heard mumbles of "Bye" and "See you." Brittany pulled Harmony up with her and they started walking to the library, their footsteps in sync. It was a three minute walk from the cafeteria to the library, and the whole way there, Harmony was rambling on about what she needs for the seminar tomorrow. "I'm definitely wearing one of my PJO shirts. Just to get in the mood. I'm going to go to Target and see if they have any more Greek Mythology books, as i already have the ones from Barnes and Noble. I need more Jelly Beans, I'm out of those. A Praetor needs her Jelly Beans. And then I need a knife sharpener..." She was like a Rambling Rachel all the way to the library. When they arrived, Brittany shushed her, and they peeked their head in. Before their eyes, was Kate, their sister, who has never read the original five books, reading a copy of "The Lightning Thief." Harmony and Brittany quietly slipped out, Harmony jumping up and down all the way back to the cafeteria.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Harmony squealed. Jack, Harmony's crush, gave Brittany a pleading look. They were back at the cafeteria, and the girl's group of friends was getting tired of Harmony's yelling. "Harmony!" Lindsay yelled, sick of listening to her friend scream. Alas, Harmony just kept squealing. "Harmony! Shut up!" Exclaimed Jack, sick of hearing the high pitched noise. Harmony stopped mid squeal, and closed her mouth. She does anything Jack tells her to do. "Thank you." Jack sighed with relief. Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Harmony, we get your excited that your sister is becoming obsessed like you. But WE DONT REALLY CARE. So please, stop yelling. Everybody is looking at you like your a freak." Sure enough, curious stares were being shot at the Brunette, 14 year old eighth grader. Harmony opened her mouth to protest, but just then the bell rang, signaling that the 5th out of the 6th periods a day, was beginning in seven minutes. Jack stood up, holding Lindsay's hand. Oh yeah,they were dating. Awka-Awkward..."See you in 6th period!" Jack waves to his friends, then the couple left. Harmony groaned. "Ugh. I HATE MY LIFE!" Brittany smiled. "Come on." She grabbed her sister's wrist, and she pulled her all the way to her locker.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Kate exclaimed in pain, as she was leaving science at the end of fifth period. Kate's lab partner gave her sympathy. Kate had spilled chemical's on her hand. They wouldn't be dangerous, but they left an intense burning sensation. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the nurse?" Exclaimed the girl. Kate bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll be okay." The girl (Kate's lab partner) nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow!" The girl waved, and then left for the final period of the day. "See you." Kate mumbled. On the way to the nurse, the bell rang, marking the beginning of sixth period. "Crap." Kate muttered. The day just kept getting worse and worse.

The Nurse was in the back of the office. Kate started sprinting to the office, as not to be too late to her elective. For sixth period, Kate, Harmony, Brittany, Jack, Lindsay, and their other friends, Chandler, Courtney, and Vance, all decided to do Yearbook for their elective, and today they were having a baby shower for their teacher. She was having a boy, and he was naming it Liam. As Kate and Courtney were the main planners for the event, it would be a really bad idea to not show up for it. Upon entering the office, she ran to the nurses office, only to find the door locked. She groaned, and then ran to the teacher's lounge. She ran to the freezer, pulled some frozen ice cream out of it, and pressed it on her hand. She sighed in relief, closed the freezer, and turned around, only to run into someone, causing her to drop the ice cream, splattering melted ice cream all over her purple Camp Jupiter shirt. "Oh man, I am so sorry." She heard a voice said. She looked up only to see Vance. " Vance, why are you in here?" He gave her a look. "What do you think? I was looking for you." Kate put a confused look on her face. "Why would you co-" Kate was interrupted by a teacher behind them. "What are you doing in here?! Get to sixth period!" The teacher exclaimed. Vance flashed an apologetic smile while slipping the tub of ice cream off the ground and behind his back.

"Sorry. We'll be on our way. Come on Kate." He slipped the ice cream tub in front of him, and started walking out the door, Kate following him. As they were leaving, Kate heard the teacher mumble "_Quid docent castris lovis ista dies? Ice Cream furtum? R Sicut Valde_." Once out the door of the office and back outside, Vance handed her the ice cream. "Why did you steal this?" Kate winced as the ice cream touched her burning hand, as the pressure was hurting. Vance spoke up. "What's wr-" He stopped as soon as he saw Kate's flaming red hand. "Kate, what happened!?" Vance said, his voice laced with worry. She bit her lip. "I'll tell you later." They entered the Yearbook classroom to see the baby shower in full swing. Courtney walked over to Kate, her face angry. "Kate! Why are you late?!" She saw the ice cream, and immediately smiled. "Oh! You brought Ice Cream! How sweet!" Vance's and Kate's protest's were lost as she took the ice cream and left in a swift motion. Harmony strode over to Kate, taking Courtney's spot. "Oh. There you are Kate." Her eyes flickered from Kate, to Vance, and then back to Kate.

"Oh. Were you guys, like, on a date or something? 'Cuz your both late." Kate slapped her sister with her good hand. "No! .Gods. Harmony, your an idiot." Harmony smirked. "Okay. Fine. Don't tell your favorite sister that you have a secret boyfriend." Harmony flipped her hair over her shoulder, and called across the room. "Brittany! Guess what?" She then raced over to the hazel eyed girl. Kate turned to face Vance. "Thanks for coming to find me Vance. That was nice of you." Vance shrugged. "Anytime." Kate smiled. "See ya later." Kate then walked over to her other friends, wondering if what Harmony said could be true.

- Line Break -

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!" Brittany yelled, as she just got home from school with her sisters. Silence. Figures. Their parents were almost never home when they came home from school. Harmony's mom worked long hours at the office, as she owns a successful brand of nail polish. Her dad also works long hour's as he is a CEO for a chain of sport stores. They usually got home around 9:30 in the evening and left for work about 7:30 A.M.. So, they rarely saw their parents. That was fine by the triplets. Its's not like their parents didn't care. If it bothered the triplets, they wouldn't work as much. But since it doesn't, everything works just fine. Brittany threw her backpack into her room, and was about to start her homework when she heard Harmony. "Brittany! Will you go to the store with me? I need to get stuff!" Brittany groaned. "Take Kate!" She responded. Kate yelled; "No! I'm reading!" Brittany yelled to Harmony "Fine!" She pulled on her Vans, grabbed her cell phone, house key, and wallet. She bounded down the stairs, and started walking to the store with Harmony by her side.

"Brittany, whadda think? Should I get the green ones, or the assorted ones?" Harmony was trying to decide what type of bag of Jelly Beans to get. She had already been trying to decide for 5 minuets, and it was starting to get annoying. "Harmony, just grab both." Harmony's face lit up. "Great idea." She grabbed both of the bags, threw them in the basket, and then made her way over to the book section. Once there, Harmony waved her hand. "Nah, there's not any new ones." Her eyes scanned the row of books, and her face frowned. "That's funny..." Brittany looked at the books, and found nothing out of the ordinary. "Whats wrong?" Brittany asked. Harmony replied. "Usually they have a section for Rick Riordan's books, but where they usually are is filled with different books." Brittany cracked a smile. "Of course. Only you would be upset about that." Brittany felt a vibrate in her pocket, and checked it. Harmony peered over her sisters shoulder. "Who is from?" She asked. Brittany checked. "Its just Chandler asking about the seminar tomorrow." Harmony filed her face with surprise. " .Hera. I totally forgot! We have to go home and study." Brittany smiled. "Then lets buy these jelly beans and ice cream (they got ice cream for Kate because they thought ice cream would help her feel better about her hand) and lets go home and study."

When they arrived at the checkout, they found a boy about their age standing in front of them, twisting a skull ring on his finger. Harmony, being the obnoxious outgoing person she is, commented on it. "I like your ring." The boy turned around to see who was commenting on his attire. "Thanks." The boy said. His yes flashed over to Brittany who was wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. The boy's eyes flashed with surprise, but kept his face free of the emotion he had just felt. A girl, who looked about six, standing next to him, angled her hand to the side a bit. "What's camp haf bod?" The six year old mispronounced the camp. The boy with the dark hair and pale skin spoke up. "Are you cold? You look cold. Here. Take this." The boy then took of his aviator jacket, and handed it to Brittany. "Well, see you later. Come on Julia. Reyna has enough Jelly Beans." The girl, who must've ben Julia, spoke to the boy next to him. "Who was that Nico? Why did you give her your jacket? Is she your girl friend?" The two girls looked at each other, bought their items, and ran all the way home to tell Kate about their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN :I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan and . Second chapter, this one is a little longer then the first. Each one of my chapter's will be around 4,000 words in length. This one, I added a little emotional problem with the triplets, but don't worry, they aren't suicidal or anything. Anyway, thank you TRIDENT LOVER for being my first reviewer! Also,thanks to my amazing beta, CrinkleInTime. Enjoy!**

Kate stared at the two girls, dumbfounded. How could they think that Kate would fall for this story? Kate wasn't stupid. She has straight A's, honor roll, three time winner of the the spelling bee. She won't fall for it. Like that would ever happened. Kate leaned back in her chair. The triplets were sitting in the kitchen, eating green jelly beans, and talking about the "events", ( in which case Brittany and Harmony claim totally happened), that unraveled at the store. Harmony and Brittany were ecstatic when they came home, bouncing up and down. Harmony was constantly mumbling random words and sentences, having to do with "fangirls" and "Julia" and "Ohmygodsiwishiwaspraetor." Her face was bright red, and Harmony was out of breath because she was constantly mumbling and screaming in happiness. Brittany was worshipping the aviator jacket, smelling it and never taking it off, like ever. Those two had a wild imagination. "You guys are crazy as Courtney if you really think I'm gong to believe this ridiculous story you two made up." Harmony threw her head back, her brown tousled hair lightly framing her face. Harmony closed her eyes, and counted silently to five. When she opened her eyes, she spoke up. "Kate, why would we lie about this? Thats just ridiculous. Besides, how could we come up with a story that elaborate?" Brittany nodded, and then added to her sisters proclamation. "Kate, when have we ever lied to you?" Realization dawned on Brittany's face. "Wait, actually, don't answer that." Kate nodded. "Smart choice." Brittany popped a handful of jelly beans into her mouth. "But really, think about it. Why can't you just believe us?" Kate shook her head. "Look. It's just ridiculous. I'll believe you when Jack realizes that he's in love with Harmony. As in, never going to happen." Harmony slapped her sister lightly in the shoulder. "It could happen!" Harmony protested. She swiveled over to face Brittany, her green eyes glittering with amusement. "Right?" Brittany put on a not very convincing fake smile. "Yeah Harmony...sure. It's not like Jack and Lindsay are foolishly, completely, head-over-heels, truly, madly, deeply in love and they never go anywhere without each other." Harmony grabbed a jellybean from the bowl and threw it at Brittany's face. "Jarmony could happen! And no need to add so many adjectives." While Brittany rubbed her impelled eye, Kate stifled a laugh. "Jarmony? What are you talking about?" Brittany rubbed her eye. "Oh my gods Kate. Jarmony is Jack's and Harmony's couple name. They are, like, M.F.E.O." Kate furrowed her eye brows. "M.F.E.O?" In sync, Harmony and Brittany said "Made For Each Other. Ooh!" They connected their hands and did a series of hand movements. Kate rolled her head in a gesture meaning "I'm-bored-lets-talk-about-something-else." Kate stood up. "Whatever. Guys, i'm going to bed. We've been talking about this for, like, 3 hours. See you in the morning." Harmony and Brittany were too caught up talking about what Brittany's and Nico's couple name would be to notice Kate leave. "Okay..." Kate got up, and left to her room. Once in her room, Kate collapsed on her bed, trying to control her thoughts and emotions.

When Brittany awoke the next morning because apparently her alarm clock was a high scream. Actually, it was more of a ear piercing shriek. The kind that would be heard when a car was about to slam into a wall, and pedestrians are screaming in horror. Or when a spider was seen. Brittany ignored it, thinking it was just a scream Kate or Harmony usually gave when they found a bug. This time, however, the noise didn't end after one scream. "KATE! BRITTANY! IT'S GONE!" Brittany groaned and slammed her pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise. However, when the sounds became more unpleasant and obnoxious, she proceeded to then roll herself out of bed. She looked at clock to her right, the nightstand, to find it was only 6:53 in the bright and sunny morning. Perfect. She could have gotten 7 more minutes of sleep. Brittany groggily moved towards the door, her long brunette hair falling out of her messy fishtail braid. While still in her tank top and shorts, she moved towards Harmony's room, opening the door,finding Kate and Harmony looking at Harmony's laptop. Kate sighed, then rubbed her eyes. "Harmony. It's sad, yeah, but it isn't the end of the world." Brittany moved towards Harmony's bed, her feet sliding on the thick, plush, beige carpet. "What happened?" Harmony glanced up at Brittany, sadness in her eyes. "Rick Riordan deleted his Twitter account." Brittany just stared at her sister and sadly mentioned; "You have got to be kidding me." Harmony just looked at Brittany. "Why would he do that?!" Brittany shrugged, unknowing how to answer that. "Why did he make Reyna praetor? Who knows?" Harmony glanced over to Kate, and then tilted her head to the side. "Who are you texting?" Kate replied, without looking up from her phone. "Someone that you don't need to know." After 5 more seconds, she sent the message and closed her phone. "Guys, come on. Lets get ready for school." Kate said. Brittany and Harmony smiled, and then followed Kate to the kitchen for breakfast.

Harmony felt like an emotional train wreck. First, The Jack problem was just getting worse. Every time she saw Jack, it took all her willpower not go up to him. I mean, yeah, they were close, but not that type of close. Second, the problem that Rick Riordan seemed to be disappearing from the face of the earth. First the books, and now his twitter. What's next, fan-fiction? Third, Kate does 't believe them. She doesn't think that they ran into the boy with the skull ring and the girl with the pigtails at the store. " Harmony! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Called Kate. Harmony quickly threw her hair into a messy bun, joined her sisters, and the three walked to school in a peaceful silence.

. . It was him. The boy with the skull ring was here, teaching their Ancient Mythology class. Julia was there too, being his "Assistant." The one that threw Brittany his Aviator jacket to cover up Brittany's Camp Half-Blood shirt, and left in a hurry, not bothering to buy Reyna any Jellybeans. Realization hit Harmony's brain, and her mind started whirring like one of Hephaestus' Automatons. Percy Jackson books? Gone. Rick Riordan's twitter; gone. Harmony had searched on the internet for what seemed like hours, searching for any explanations of why the twitter was gone. Alas, she found nothing. And she means nothing. Nothing she found even mentioned the Percy Jackson series. The closest thing she found was a Percy Jackson, a wedding designer. Seriously? The fan base had at lease one million fans, so how could they all disappear? It doesn't make sense. But if the books were gone, and Rick Riordan never existed, how had the boy known what Nico looked like, who Julia was, who Reyna was, and how she liked Jelly Beans. It could just be a coincidence, but this seemed too far fetched. Harmony quietly took out her phone, and sent a group message to her friends.

To: Chandler Williams, Courtney Landon, Lindsay Seckmin, Jack Alsen, Vance Canshim, Brittany Anderson, Kate Anderson

Does that Nico kid look familiar?

Sent at ; 9:54

Delivered at ; 9:54

When the message was confirmed that it was sent, Harmony quietly slipped her phone into her back phone pocket, and continued thinking. The teachers were getting prepared for their lesson or whatever, so she had some time to figure out what was going on. Everything ever relating to Percy Jackson, gone. Even the fan-fiction's are gone, which really upsetted Harmony. As of right now, Percy Jackson didn't exist. The only thing she could find, was the Delphi Strawberry Fields. So, if the PJO and HoO series didn't exist, bit Nico stil knew everything in them, that only left one explanation. It was real. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling deep in her pocket. Someone's replied already? Holy Cow.

From : Chandler Williams

IDK. y r u wondrin?

Sent ; 9:56

Received ; 9:56

Harmony just ignored the text message, as it didn't further her knowledge about where this Nico kid was from anymore. She pushed the phone deep into her pocket, and resumed her thinking.

The more Harmony thought about it, the more it made sense. Nico was Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. That explained his dark hair, pale skin, skull ring, and dark clothes. Julia was Tibernus' assistant from the Son Of Neptune. The girl they spoke of, Reyna, was the praetor, daughter of Bellona. Harmony couldn't wa- "Harmony, do you know the answer?" Said a voice that sounded suspiciously a lot like Nico. Crap. They must have started the lesson. Harmony blushed, not like having attention on her. "Umm.." Harmony said. "What?" Brittany had a smug look on her face. "I said can you name the twelve Olympian greek gods." Harmony was instantly relieved, as she knew the answer to this one. Percy Jackson books are very educational. "Oh. Yeah. Sure." To her left, she heard Kate mumble. "Of course she does." Harmony ignored her sister and spoke up. "The Olympians are Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. Of course, there are other Major gods, such as Hades and Hestia." Nico nodded his head. "Very good. Of all the myths of gods and heroes, the tales of the ancient greeks still seem as fresh as when Homor first sang of Troy, when people spoke in whispers about the misfortune of Midas, and when young warriors were inspired by the exploits of hercules. It was a time when dwelling in their crystal palaces atop Mount Olympus, the immortal gods were often said to meddle in the affairs of ordinary human beings. As well as believing in the olympian gods, the ancient Greeks believed the world was populated with terrible monsters, and fabulous mythical beasts. most of these creatures were relatives of the gods or titans. the gorgons, for example, were three savage sisters. descendants of Gaea and the sea, they had wings of gold and snakes for hair, only one. Medusa, was mortal, and all who looked upon her were turned to the greek gods were important to Greece, their Roman counterparts, were important to Rome. Can anyone name the Roman Counterparts of the greek gods?" Nico asked. Brittany, Kate, and a girl named Melissa shot their hands up. Julia giggled and pointed her finger at Melissa. "You!" Julia said, in her adorable six year old voice. Melissa took a deep breathe, and then started. "The Roman counterparts of the greek gods were a lot like the greek versions, just more war like and stricter. Apollo is Apollo, Zeus is Jupiter, Poseidon is Neptune, Hades is Pluto, (Nico's face darkened at the mention of his Dad's name) Artemis is Minerva, Ares is Mars, Athena's is Venus, Hephaestus is Vulcan, Hermes is

Mercury, Dionysus is Bacchus, Aphrodite's is Diana, and I can't remember the rest." Nico waved. "Well, Actually, Athena's is Minerva, while Artemis' is Diana and Aphrodite is Venus. As for the rest, Hera is Juno and Demeter is Ceres. (Insert tidbit of Roman gods here.)

Harmony tuned out the sound of Nico's voice, as whatever he had to say she already knew. Harmony glanced over to Brittany, to find her eyes glued onto Nico. Figures. Last night, after Kate had gone to bed, Brittany came up with her couple name with Nico. Nicttany. .Ever. Sadly, she's hooked onto it. Bored of looking at Brittany, Harmony swiveled her eyes to look at Kate. What her eyes found, was very interesting. Kate was texting someone. Harmony watched Kate text for a few moments, and then Kate sent the message. Kate scanned the room until her eyes locked onto in the group of people. In the group there were 5 people : Courtney, Vance, Melissa, and two other kids named Anthony and Tyler. Harmony followed Kate's gaze, and waited for something interesting. Harmony's phone vibrated, so quietly only Harmony heard it, so Harmony teared her eyes from the group in five, barely missing Vance look at his phone, then sneak a glance at Kate.

From: Lindsay Seckmin

I dunno. He kinda looks like Antonio from Despicable Me 2. But it seems like your sister has the thing for him.

Sent ; 9:13

Delivered ; 9:13

Harmony rolled her eyes. Of course. Only Lindsay would notice that fact. Relationships always had been so important to her. Well, Harmony would be interested in relationships too if she had a boyfriend. Preferably a certain Alsen. But, sadly, Lindsay had beaten her to the chase. Still, Harmony didn't hate Lindsay anymore. She outgrew that. She didn't feel like Lindsay stole her place. She used to, but she doesn't anymore. She just feels sad every time she sees them together. Receiving another vibrate from her back left pocket , Harmony checked her phone for the source of a message.

From: Kate Anderson

Haha ;) you are too cute. cant wait till this is over so we can go to free period and talk in person. texting just isnt the same. lol. (-.-)

its a monkey :)

Sent ; 9:36

Delivered ; 9:36

Harmony sneaked a glance at Kate, while Kate was looking over at the group of five kids. Kate caught Vance's glance, and she raised her eyebrow at him. He looked confused and mouthed "Respond", and then mimicked texting She tilted her head to the side, and looked at her phone. Her eyes opened wide, and she looked over to Harmony. She blushed, and started texting madly. She never got to send the text, as just then the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Harmony got up to grab her stuff, when she heard a voice say "Harmony, Brittany, Kate, please stay after. I have some things i need to discuss with you." Kate rolled her eyes, and sent an apologetic look towards Vance. He just nodded, waved, and then left. Courtney swooped down to Harmony's ear and whispered in a barely audible voice."Sucker. Well, at least you might be able to score a date with ." Courtney smiled. "See you later." Harmony scooped up her notebook and moved to the front of the classroom. With everybody gone, it was just Nico, Julia, and the triplets. Nico opened his mouth to say something, when Brittany blurted out "Do you ever get told that you look a lot like Nico di Angelo?"

Nico's mouth corner twitched into a smile. "I should hope so, as that is my name." Harmony dropped her notebook. Brittany stared at Nico, and Kate just laughed. "Yeah right. Your name is not Nico di Angelo. Next thing you'll be saying that you are a son of Hades." Nico's face turned as white as a sheet. Brittany and Harmony looked at Kate. "Kate!" Brittany hissed. Nico stumbled backwards, his face filled with disbelief. "H-How'd you-." His eyes grew wide. "How'd you know I was a son of Hades and not Pluto?" Kate crossed her arms. "Alright. This is crazy. I'm going to go meet up with Va-" Her lips stopped moving. "Courtney. Im meeting Courtney." She nodded her head. "Yep. Thats who." Kate stood up to leave, but Nico grabbed her and pulled her back into her purple plastic chair. "Look. I don't know how you guys knew I was a demigod, but if you do, others must too." Harmony shook her head. "Nobody but us." Kate whipped her head around. "Harmony! There's, like, three million fangirls!" Nico's face looked confused. "What...?" Harmony's mouth turned upwards. "No! I'm positive!" Julia giggled. "You're pretty." Julia pointed towards Harmony. at the same time, the triplets all said "Thank you." They all glanced at each other, and then looked at the floor. Because they all look alike. Julia went up on her tippy-toes in hopes to reach Nico's ear, but she ended up reaching his thigh. "You should marry her." She said. Julia tried to whisper, but she didn't do a very good job. Nico sighed, as he wasn't fazed by this comment at all. Nico started rubbing his forehead. "Julia, Nico has a headache. Go play in traffic." Julia giggled again. "Okay!" She started to run towards the door. "No No No No No No!" Kate protested. Kate grabbed Julia by the end of her floral dress, and then Kate hoisted Julia onto her hip, and glared at Nico. "You, Mr. Death-Boy, should get some therapy sessions." Brittany let out a very un-Brittany like giggle. Everybody looked at Brittany, but she just shrugged. "You guys have hiccups, I get giggles." Kate looked at Julia, and then Julia giggled, almost in an exact mimic like Brittany's. Nico took a deep breath, and then started twisting his skull ring that was on his ring finger. Was he married or something? "Look, as myself as a child of the big three and Julia a granddaughter of Apollo and a Great-Great-grandaughter of Venus ( Julia's mom was a demigod daughter of Apollo while her Dad's mom was a child of Venus), monsters should be coming since i noticed Harmony and Kate texting the whole time throughout the lesson. I was safe as long as nobody knew who I was thanks to magic protection from Hecate, but now, you guys are going to have to come with me." Harmony held up her hand. "Wait. We aren't going with you anywhere." Brittany looked at Harmony, the girl who was in love with Leo. "Why?" Brittany protested. Kate nodded. "Brittany, for once, I agree with Harmony. Brittany, this kid could be a murder. Or a kidnapper. Or a crazy maniac person who is a cannibal and wants to eat us." Noticing the disturbed stares she was getting, Kate added "You never know, people are just crazy. Look, the point is, just because your in love with him doesn't mean he's everything that you thought he was." Brittany started blushing like mad. "Im not in love with him..." She muttered while looking down at the floor. Harmony threw her hands up in he air out of frustration. "Whatever! We can go. Mom and Dad are gone till Monday after the next. We'll go wherever he wants us to go, then we can come back by the time Mom and Dad get home. If we get killed, blame...um...global warming. Yeah. That could work." Harmony tilted her head at a forty-five degree angle. "Where are we going exactly?" Kate laughed,while cracking a grin. Her sisters were quite oblivious. Kate decided to drop the bomb on them. She opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed like a certain demigod of death was destined to tell the news. Ah. The fates are cruel. Nico spoke up, his voice weary and bored as he's said this sentence a thousand times before he said it to the triplets. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to Camp Jupiter of course." All of the triplets stood there, shocked. Their dreams had finally come true. All those 11:11 moments, shooting stars, lucky pennies, birthday candles, and wish bones wishes had finally came true. Their dream fantasy was true, and they were going to be able to live in it.

- Line Break -

" ." Kate exclaimed. Julia was still on her hip. That kid

had taken an immediate liking to the youngest triplet, and just squealed when anyone tried to pry her off. So, Julia stayed attached to Kate. Standing in front if the five kids, was a skeletal horse, pulling a carriage. Yes, like the one in all the old disney princess movies like Cinderella. But this was grey, just like the horse. And also, it wasn't made out of a pumpkin. But other then that, it looked like it. "I thought you rode in chariots?" Brittany asked. Wow. Brittany still couldn't get over that Nico di Angelo was here. The Nico di Angelo and let me tell you, he was not bad looking. This wasn't going to turn into these stupid Mary Sue stories where Nico fell in love with some girl named Shimmering Sparkle Sunshine or whatever. No. This wasn't like that. Even if Nico did like her (which he doesn't) there would be n way that Brittany would ever let herself date him. She was 14! Besides, a mortal and a demigod? Whoever heard of that happening? In modern times anyway. They would be like her favorite non-cannon couple, Leyna. They are from two different universes, let alone worlds. It would never work.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Kate. "Because this doesn't look safe. And I really don't want to die. Im too young to die." Nico grimaced. "Its not very safe. But when your a demigod and your using a chariot to save a life, you don't worry about whether something's safe or not. Just get in. It'll be over before you know it." Kate looked reluctant, but Harmony jumped in, Brittany following her lead. "Come on Harmony. What's life without a little risk?" Brittany asked. "One that lasts long." Kate shot back. Kate was a little sassy. Okay, a lot. Julia giggled, then started tugging on Kate's floral headband. "We can be princesses!" Kate supported a little smile. Ah, the things that Julia can make Kate do. "Oh, alright. San Francisco isn't that far." Kate got into the death carriage, gripping onto the seats for dear life. She is afraid of heights probably even more then Thalia is. And that, my friends, is saying something. Nico was the last one in. After he was in, he shut the door behind him, causing the carriage to shake and make a rattling sound. He glanced at the seating arrangements. On one side, there was Kate and Julia sitting together, of course. On the other aide, there was Harmony and Brittany. But Brittany and Harmony were conversing with each other quietly, and giggling. Kate's eyes found the triplets, and a flash of emotion went through her eyes. Nico decided that Kate was probably feeling a little left out, so he decided to go sit next to the fourteen year old, holding the six year old. Julia frowned. "You cant sit here!" She demanded. Nico raised his eyebrow. "And why is that?" He asked. Julia huffed. "Princesses only!" Kate shook her head. "Julia, be nice." Julia started to whine, but Kate started tickling her. The girl laughed uncontrollably, all the way to the Camp.

Kate, for once, was the first to start fan-girling. Nico had left the three of them to do whatever while he went to go talk to Octavian. "Can you believe it?!" Kate said. "We did it! We passed the river!" Harmony and brittany rolled their eyes in sync. "Kate. It's just a river. What's so special?" Kate sighed. " Don't you get it? Only people with godly blood can come into camp! We're related to a good." Harmony laughed. "Kate that's not tr-" she stopped, realizing the truth behind the youngest triplets words. "Ohmygods." Brittany opened her mouth to speak, when a camper rammed into Kate, knocking her over. "Watch where you're going!" Kate growled while getting up. The camper didn't respond. The camper just got up, and left, looking terrified. "What was that all about?" Harmony asked. "That kid better know that my sister takes Tae Kwon Doe." Brittany wasn't paying attention. "Uh, Guys? You might want go check this out." The girls looked, and forgot all about what just happened. Two campers were running side by side, towards the camp. And do you know what was tailing them? Two identical gorgons, and a Black Haired Seaweed Brain.

**AN: So, you like? I really think Nico's OC in this one, but i don't really know how to fix this. I din't care if you flame me, as long as it's in the form of constructive criticism. Next Chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys. I know I said it would be up soon and even though a month isn't soon its okay. I finally sat down to write this. Once Again, this was beta'ed by CrinkleInTime.**

In Camp Jupiter, there is a riverbank. By the riverbank, there is a swift, icy cold, river called The Little River Tiber. To pass this river, you need to have some godly blood. The river washes away all greek blessings, and it is a recreation of the original river Tiber. But the thing that makes this river special, is that Percy Jackson had once crossed it. Or is about too, anyway.

Kate, Harmony, and Brittany all stood by the riverbank, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Percy. There were hidden by some tree branches as not to be spotted. They didn't belong there after all. "Where's Frank and Hazel?" Harmony hissed. Not a second later after she said that, Hazel and Percy came barreling into view, crossing the river. Frank, sadly, was up in the air being held up by enormous Gorgon talons. Percy was carrying an old lady, who looked like a hippie. Brittany did a sharp intake of breath. "Hera. Its Hera." All of a sudden, the triplets heard a roar in their ears. Percy had water swirling around him like a tornado, two giant hands crushing the Gorgons. The water dissolved into a silvery mist, and Percy was revealed, his skin no longer tan, but a little pink as just being scrubbed hard by Romans. Frank was in the middle if the river, looking stunned. The hippie lady simply looked bored. "We'll that was a lovely trip." She said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to camp Jupiter." A girl in the back choked "Percy...Jackson?" A tall, regal woman pushed her way to the front. Her cloak was decorated with medals, and she had black hair. "Reyna." Kate whispered. Harmony shook her head. "Oh no." Hera cackled with delight, and her form began to change. She grew until she was seven feet tall, dressed in blue, with a goat skin cloak draped over her shoulder. She had a staff with a lotus flower on top. Reyna knelt, and the others followed suit. Hazel spoke up "Juno." Hazel and Frank knelt until it was just Percy standing up.

Before Brittany or Kate knew what was happening, Harmony pushed her way through the bushes, gripping onto Kate and Brittany, pulling them with her, leaving her now exposed to the whole roman camp along with her triplet sisters. Harmony's eyes flashed angrily, and she released her hands on her sisters. Hera's form began to flicker. Harmony's thoughts must have been strong, because Hera soon transformed into a six foot tall woman, with blonde hair and a pale, silk white dress. Her hair had white roses in strands braided into it, and in her hand was a staff topped with a dove. Her face,however, ruined the image. Her eyes were a dark black with silver pupils. Hazel and Frank stuttered. "W-what...?" Frank asked. Kate put on a tiny smile. "Hey guys..."

"Romans!" Reyna shouted. "Acquire weapons!" There was a lot of clinging and jingling until Hera held her hand up. "Stand Down." Hera held her hand up, and looked at Harmony curiously. "Mortal with ancestry from Aphrodite yet thi-" Hera was interrupted b an outburst of Brittany. "How was it in the cage?" Kate face palmed. "Oh Brittany..." Harmony clamped her hand over Brittany's mouth,but not soon enough. "You know, the one with the wolves?" Hera's face paled so much that it was almost the color of the her dress. "I don't unders-" Brittany cut her off once more. "Don't play dumb. You know, the one with Piper and Leo? Where you almost killed Ja-" Brittany stopped herself. "The other one?" Hera's eyes flashed with disbelief. "Praetor, I need to speak with these three. Privately." Reyna nodded respectively and stood up. "Larry!" One of the Roman soldiers with a spear stood up. "Yes, Reyna?" Reyna had a stern loon on her face when she responded. "Take Lady Juno to the meetting house, Make sure they have complete privacy." Larry nodded. "Yes Reyna. Right this way Lady Juno." Larry steered the four of them away to a small, brick house. As they were leaving, they heard Reyna complete a sentence with the words "An enemy to kill."

"Explain yourself. Now." Hera said in a deadly tone. There was a small room with seven chairs surrounding a table in the meeting house, and they were currently occupying four of the chairs. Hera was on one side of the table while the triplets were on the other side. In response to her question, Brittany simply rolled her eyes. "Look Lady Hera. We were at camp, we heard their tale. We came to San Francisco to visit our parents, Nico saw we were descended of Gods, took us to camp. Simple." Brittany lied effortlessly. Hera's eyes narrowed. "I see." Hera stood up and extended her palm. In her palm, like a holographic, was a image. It was like a video camera. The image showed a blonde teenage boy with a scar on his lip, a gorgeous brunette Beauty with choppy braids, and a kid that looked like a Latino Santa elf. The Brunette girl and the blond Scar boy were observing the latino kid hammer on something by a furnace. The two people standing up had their fingers laced together. Brunette Head shocked her head. "Leo, there isn't enough time. Can you work any faster?" The kid who must've been Leo shook his head. "I'm trying Piper. If you want to help, go tell Annabeth I need a 8-inch double wired screwdriver." Leo kept tinkering on the small object and the blonde boy removed his hand from Piper's. "I'll do it. Back in two minutes." Scar kid went out the door, and that left Piper standing next to Leo. "Leo, do you want me to go grab you some food?" Piper asked. "You haven't eaten since yesterday's dinner." Leo grinned. "That would be amazing Piper. While you are at it, tell Jason to also get the 4-inch screwdriver too." The image faded, and Hera crushed her hand to dissolve the image. Kate frowned. "What was the point of that?" Harmony shook her head. "Kate, the object that Leo was tinkering on was the Jutler. It help steers the ship. If Leo just started working on that, they are behind schedule. They won't be here for five or six more days." Hera nodded. "Correct. They will be here after The Feast of Fortuna. An army is planning to attack Camp in that day. Camp Half-Blood won't be able to deliver the reinforcements that Camp Jupiter needs. The Camp will perish, and the giants will rule out any chance of the demigods winning the fight between the Demigods and the Giants. That's why it is essential you tell me the real reason you knew about my imprisonment in the wolf house. If you know the answer to that, you also know the answer on how to save the camp. Harmony grimaced. "You knew she was lying, huh?" Hera scoffed. "Please. I knew Percy liked Annabeth before he even met Annabeth." Kate took a deep breath. "Fine. We know because we...got a gift from Apollo. Yep. We know all. Past, Present. Future." Harmony and Brittany seemed to get the idea, and smacked Kate. "Kate! Why did you tell her?" They faked. Kate rolled her eyes. "I didn't want a goddess to kill me!" Brittany and Harmony grumbled, while Hera simply looked delighted. "Really? So, does the Camp perish?" Brittany show her head. "As of right now, no. But of people heard that, they would get overconfident, so don't tell anyone." Hera nods. "Of course. Well, you three are free to leave and stay at camp until you see fit to go back to where you came from." Hera snapped her fingers and a sealed envelope on the polished, mahogany table.. "Give this letter to Reyna. It explains my order's for her to care for you. Enjoy the rest of your day." There was a bright light and Hera flashed away, leaving the triplets, and envelope, and a very confused Brittany.

"Well, that was insightful." Kate nodded in agreement to Brittany's comment. Harmony kept twisting the envelope in her hands, muttering nonsense words like "Hera? Dirty Rotten... Got to make a plan." Brittany groaned, exasperated. "Why did you tell her that Kate? We really weren't blessed by Apollo! We just read a book series that doesn't exist anymore!" Kate blushed. "Yeah, turn it's better then telling her the truth. I still can't believe she believed us." Harmony simply laughed. "She didn't." Kate and Brittany's heads all turned to the oldest triplet. "What do you mean?" Harmony stared at them like they had rainbow unicorn horn's poking out of their tan foreheads. "Its obvious she didn't care how we got her powers. She only cared if the camp perished. If the camp perished, her glorious plan that took eight months to prepare would be destroyed. After we told her the lie the second time, she just gave up." She rolled her eyes. "Duh." Brittany and Kate were stunned, shocked that they had been tricked when they were trying to trick someone who tricked them first by saying she believed them when they tricked her while she was tricking everybody in the world. Confused? So were they.

Reyna's slit the letter open with her knife that was laying against the jellybean bowl. Her delicate fingers pulled the letter out of the pale, cream envelope and she started to read. Her eyes flickered from line to line as she read the letter. She must have been an honors student because she read the letter in about twenty five seconds, and the letter was about three pages. When she finished, she put the letter down gently on the oak table, and looked up at the triplets, her eyes cold as stone. "Lady Hera has requested that you become full members of the legion immediately as you are descended from godly blood." Harmony just nodded while Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing. She was descended from godly blood? Yeah right. "Hold out your forearm." The triplets all held out their right forearm, and their skin started to blaze. The feeling was painful. Like, really painful. Harmon but her tongue so hard it started to bleed, Brittany gritted her teeth, while Kate just yelled. "Holy Hera that's hot." The pain Dulled, and the triplets looked at their arms. On their arms was the words SPQR with a dove to the left of it and a single stripe underneath the four, black and bold letters. "Congratulations. You are now the newest members if the 12th legion, the First Cohort." Reyna waved her hand. "You are excused. Go find Percy and bring him down from Octavian." The triplets then left the principa, examining their Newly burned flesh.

"So, what should we do till The war games?" Kate asked. Harmony shrugged, while Brittany's eyes lit up. "Lets go visits Nico!" Kate shook her head. "No way. Death Breath gives me the creeps." Brittany laughed. "Please?" Harmony pleaded. Kate shook her head once more. "No. I don't want too. Besides, I need to call Courtney. We were supposed to study together today." Brittany sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'll meet you at dinner." Kate waved, and then she was off.

Kate sneaks past he guards, out of the camp, and sits on a bench about 30 feet from the bit her lip as she held the phone in her hands. Should she call him? Electronics attracted demigods, but they were protected inside camp, right? Besides, It isn't like she would talk to him for hours on end. She was just telling him she couldn't come to their study date today. But it could cause demigods to fight people. Ah, what the heck. Kate presses the dial button, and a picture of Kate, Vance, Courtney, and Lindsay all pops up. Kate moves the phone up to her ear, and she's greeted by a voice. "Hey Kate." A deep voice says. Kate smiles. "Hey Vance! Whats up?"

Harmony rambles all the way to the Pluto temple. "Do you thik it was the right idea? You know, letting Kate go alone? I mean, she just got here, what if a monster attacks? I Know she trains, but she barely trains. Shes trains, like, once a month. She could get hurt. What if she accidentally lets something slip? I mean, she could endanger everything. We weren't even meant to be here! If we change the storyline, how will we know what happens next? What if this turns out like Teen Beach movie?" Brittany's eyes flash with annoyance. "Harmony. She'll be fine. Just let her be. She knows more about the danger then all of us. She's read the Heroes of Olympus series more then either of us have. Besides, Teen Beach Movie? Really? This is nothing like that." Harmony blinked in defiance, until she ran into a building. "Ow." Brittany laughed. "We're here."

Brittany and Harmony sat in the roof of the temple, watching the other campers. They managed to sneak past Nico and climb onto the roof without him noticing. He still hasn't noticed him, and the two of them have been up there for quit a while. He just was standing below, messing with a dagger. Ah. Harmony Gently nudged Brittany and pointed towards Octavian's Spiral of Doom. "They are coming." Sure enough, Percy and Hazel were walking down from the temple and coming towards the small shack thing. "Quick!" Harmony jumps down from the shack, and ends on the gravel with a satisfying crunch. Brittany follows her lead, and soon they are both peering from behind the shack, looking at the odd trio. They see Nico's eyes flash with recognition, and them him introduce himself. Percy frowned, and Harmony face palmed. "And the creepiness begin." Brittany sighed, and she whipped her head around. "Did you hear that?" Harmony shakes her head. "I don't hear anything." Brittany's face turns Pale. "It..It's talking." Harmony raised her eyebrow. "Brittany, stop joking around." Brittany shook her head. "Never mind. Just forget about it."  
Harmony pressed her lips together. "Whatever." They turned their attention back to the demigods, just to find Them staring at the sisters with their ars arms folded, staring at them. "I guess we were too loud." Harmony whispered, barely audible into Brittany's ear.

Nico just stared at the two of them. Hazel and Percy had gone to the Cohorts, while Harmony and Brittany were stuck with Death Breath. "What were you guys doing behind Pluto's temple?" Nico demanded. Harmony opened her mouth to respond, but Brittany just ran up and gripped Nico in a hug. She stayed there for about five seconds, and then she moved back. "Sorry. I've been dreaming about this for, like, five years." Harmony laughed "Physcho." Nico just rolled his eyes. "What? You haven't even known me for five years." Harmony mumbled under her breath "That's what you think." Nico just shook his shaggy black hair and waved towards the dining pavilion. "Come on, we are going to be late for capture the flag." Harmony nodded, and Brittany led the way to the eatery.

Kate laughed. "Hey Vance? Yeah. I gotta go. See you later okay? Yeah. Got it. Bye." Kate pressed the gleaming red end button, then shoved her Samsung phone into her pocket. Kate sighed as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her hair. What was she going to do? She ended up talking to Vance much longer then she thought she would. It was so weird knowing Vance for so long but just now getting to become real friends with him. And to think, it all started when they went to get ice cream in school. Kate furrowed her brow. Ice cream. They ran into a teacher. She said something, and at the time Kate didn't think much of it. Kate had heard people say words like that here at camp. Kate's eyes widened. She needed to figure out what the teacher said. It could connect all of this weird Percy-Jackson-Coming-Alive-Thing together. Kate had to get back there. Kate bit her lip. "Sorry Sisters." Once again, Kate dialed a phone number and raised the phone to her ear. "Hello? Yeah. I need a ride. Come pick me up by the Caldecott Tunnel. Okay. Thanks. Bye." Kate put her phone deep within her jeans, and waited for a bright yellow taxi to arrive.

Octavian directed his attention towards the oldest two triplets. "All right. Go stand by the sidelines. You will be our attacking forwards." Harmony tilted her head. "Like, soccer forwards?" Octavian crinkled his face. "Soccer? That sounds like a terrible illness that Comes from the strain of Cinderella." Brittany face palmed. "Octavian, Cinderella is a princess." Octavian rolled his eyes. "Yeah. The princess of disease." Harmony growled. "Listen here Bear Slayer. You have a wrong mind if you think tha-" Harmony was cut off by the sound of a shriek whistle being blown. Octavian smirked. "Obey your officer." Octavian turned his attention to Reyna. "Positions placed Officer! Game ready to play!" Reyna nodded, and the game began.

Brittany banged her head against a wall. The game was almost over, and Brittany just saw Octavian stab Gwen. "I Officially Hate Octavian." Harmony soothed her sister and then patted her on the back. "Don't worry. Gwen survives." Brittany stopped her motion and rubbed her head. "Ow. Now my head hurts." There was a stampede of campers forming a circle around a stretcher, and Brittany gasped. "Gwen!' Harmony and Brittany rushed over to the circle, just as a thundering voice rushed across the field of mars. "Death Loses its hold. This is only the beginning." Campers drew their weapons, and Reyna's face turned Grey. Only Percy seemed furious. "I know that face." Percy's voice was laced with disgust. (AN : I really don't want to write out this whole thing so I'll skip to the interesting Part.)

Mars/Ares rolled his eyes over to The front of the pack after the quest was announced, landing his eyes on Harmony. His eyes immediately filled with terror, but replaced the emotion with bravery. "Now, who do we got here?" Mars boomed. "Looks like a couple of runts. Haven't seen descendants of Venus in a while." Harmony glared at the war god, stepping right up to him. She placed her dagger on his chest. "Listen here Thug." With every word, she added pressure to the dagger. "I'm not from here. You don't intimidate me. I know that if you do anything to me, there isn't a thing in the world that will stop the gods from destroying you. At least your mom." Harmony removed her dagger from his chest and positions at his throat. "This Percy kid did battle you when he was twelve, and won. Well, the other you anyway. He had no training, but I've been training for nine years. So if you have a problem with me being new, or a runt as you say, then show it to me through battle and let's see who the real runt is." Harmony finished her speech, and a collection of gasps echoed through the camp. Mars flicked his hand, and the girl slammed into Octavian, her back getting the most impact. "You got spunk kid." He squeezed his hands into a fist, and Harmony started tightening her body, her face filled with a mask, trying hide her pain. Mars' face once again filled with emotion, and this time it didn't disappear. He relaxed his hands, and Harmony let out a choking breath. "No." Mars whispered. All eyes turned to the war god as he started shaking his head. "No. It can't be." Harmony stood up shakily, and glared at Franks Father once again. "Whadda mean?" Mars popped off a tiny bomb, and started fingering it. "The triplets have arrived." Brittany's face whitened. "Kate." She muttered. Harmony looked frightened, but she managed to hide it pretty well. "What do you mean?" Mars growled. "Stay Away from my Son." Mars threw the small grey bomb on the ground, and there was a thundering boom. Black smoke coiled around the pillar of god, and seemed to reach to the heavens. The smoke disappeared, leaving nothing behind. The cohorts all turned to find the triplets, but they too have gone.

Brittany was out of breath as she reached the far end of the camp. Harmony followed her breathing pattern, and the leaned against an abandoned building about 100 feet through the wall that protects camp. "Harmony." Brittany gasped, out of breath. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees to steady herself. "What." Brittany choked in a breath. "Are we going." Brittany struggled to take even breaths. "To do." Brittany hung her head high, and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Harmony weakly shook her head, out of breath from sprinting a mile. "I have no idea. But first, let's find Kate." Brittany sighed, finally being able to control her breathing pattern. "Agreed. She's probably back in the barracks." Harmony nodded, and she stood up to go to their barracks. Harmony groaned, and then promptly fell on the dirt ground. Seconds later, Brittany followed her sister's example.

The person in dark clothes shook his head. "Wait. It is not time." His accomplice nodded, and then bowed. "Yes, Captain." The Leader of The Group waved their hand. "Assemble the Groups. Report head commanders here immediately." The servant bowed once more, then left the room. Moments later, a girl no older then ten barged in the room. "Captain! They have arrived!" The captain's eyes turned dark and cold. "Who has arrived?" The girl spilled out her information. "The Triplets. They arrived early." The Leaders eyes widened and turned sharp. "Are you sure?" The girl nodded. "Positive." The chief groaned. "Very well. Bring the second in command to me." The girl nodded, and trampled out the room. As soon as she left, the second commander entered. "Yes?" The leader grinned Evilly. "Lieutenant, I believe you have some kidnapping to do."

**AN : DUN DUN DAH! Yeah, so thats the third chapter. Guess who the captain or Leitunet is! Two winners, each get a character in the story because I desperately need chapter up in two or three days, and this time I mean it. This one is the shortest chapter yet, but I'm just getting started.**


End file.
